New Years Eve
by iDaringx3
Summary: Sequel to Christmas. Draco and Hermione both receive a shocking surprise whilst celebrating New Years together at Malfoy Manor. R&R


Hello Everyone~

I know it's not New Years Eve yet, but I do have somewhere to go on the night, I'm uploading it a bit earlier. Happy New Years Everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic.

Many thanks to my beta: Lola Kristy 

* * *

><p>'Granger, did I not tell you to arrive on time?'<p>

Draco Malfoy stood at the front door of the centuries old manor, head cocked to one side, eyebrows raised in amusement. His platinum blonde hair was as immaculate as always and his stormy grey eyes were mesmerising. He wore a tailored white suit; a tie that could rival the colour of his eyes and a matching set of robes.

'I despise you, Malfoy.'

Hermione Granger stood opposite him, glaring at the offendingman. Her brown curls had been twisted away from her face and into an intricate updo. She was dressed in a sleeveless silver gown with a corset top that flared out past her hips and fell to the ground in a manner that resembled a cascading waterfall.

'You know you love me, Granger.'

She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

'In your dreams, Malfoy.'

He sniffed sulkily and stuck his nose in the air before turning to the figure beside Hermione.

'Why, hello there, Rose. Didn't see you there; your mother's big head was obscuring my view.'

Rose Weasley was an exact copy of her mother at sixteen, provided you ignored the fiery red hair. She was wearing a strapless pale blue ball gown with a sweetheart neckline that was similar in style to her mother's.

She deftly chose to ignore his comment about her mother's head.

'Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Malfoy; I'm sure my mother meant to say something similar.'

The blonde man smirked.

'Well Granger, Rose certainly has good manners. She definitely didn't inherit them from you.'

Hermione was livid. Her own daughter was siding against her. She was about to tell him off but he spoke up first, silencing her.

'Well Rose, I'm going to escort your mother to the main ballroom, which you unfortunately can't enter because of age restriction wards. Wizarding Laws and all, if you know what I mean.'

'Yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy.' Rose said.

'I'll have someone take you to one of the side ballrooms, other students from Hogwarts should be there.'

Hermione rolled her eyes once again. She really didn't understand why their children were invited if they couldn't join their parents in the festivities. They could have just organized their own celebrations for the night.

'Scorpius.'

A figure suddenly Apparated onto the front steps.

'What is it father?'

Scorpius was an identical copy of Draco in every way possible; the same hair, same eyes, the same smirk. They even spoke in the same tone of voice. The only difference between the father and son tonight were the contrasting colours they had chosen to wear. Whilst Draco had opted for white, Scorpius had decided that black was better suited for the evening.

'If you would please escort Ms. Weasley to wherever it is that the rest of you are.'

Scorpius let out a groan and gave his father a look that simplysaid 'Are you serious?' but held out his arm for the young witch anyway.

She begrudgingly took it and the two Disapparated away.

'Well Granger, now that we've gotten rid of your daughter, I guess it's just you and me.'

She smacked him jokingly on the arm as he held open the door for her and the two made their way inside.

* * *

><p>The Malfoys had truly outdone themselves tonight. The Annual Malfoy New Year's Eve Ball was one that had been held for over a hundred years. There was a guest list with a limit of five hundred people, and it was the greatest honour to be invited to the event. Before the invitations had been owled out, there had been great speculation over what the theme for the evening would be.<p>

_Winter Wonderland_

The ceiling had been charmed to resemble the sky outside and the room was illuminated by a set of floating lights. Snowflakes fell only to disappear as soon as they made contact with another object. The tables, chairs, and all eating utensils were made of ice, enchanted so that they would never melt and were not cold to the touch.

Guests had begun arriving at eight as was the time stated on the invitation, and it was now nearing midnight. The party was scheduled to go until early in the morning and enough rooms had been laid out for anyone who might require it.

An excessive amount of alcohol had been served, and needless to say, it had made the night much more entertaining.

Harry Potter had gotten up on stage and begun to sing some sort of victory song. If singing is how it could have been classified. He was pulled off by half a dozen house elves after a silencing charm had been casted.

His wife Ginny had started dancing with a drunken Neville Longbottom, replaying the events of the Yule Ball as he kept stepping on her toes.

'Granger, let's get out of here before either of us do something incredibly stupid,' Draco said as he tugged on her arm, pulling her back into the hallway.

The two began to make their way up the stairs and continued to converse as they went.

'It's almost midnight, Malfoy, I'm sure I've fulfilled my obligation of being here.'

'Now come on Granger, it's only once a year.'

'You know I didn't want to come, Malfoy.'

'Granger, it is an honour to be invited to an event hosted by my parents. An _honour_ I tell you.'

'You, Malfoy, have serious problems.'

He raised a hand to his heart.

'Now I'm just really hurt, Granger.'

'Good.'

'Granger.'

'What?'

'You're a horrible best friend.'

'I know.'

'I have every intention of asking Weasel to be my new best friend.'

'Now you're just being silly.'

'I am not,' he huffed stopping and stamping his foot on the ground.

'Are too,' she sang with a smirk to rival his plastered upon her face.

'I hate you, Granger.'

'I hate you too, Malfoy.'

From their location directly above the ballroom they could hear the screams and shouts of people beginning to count down toward the New Year.

'10.'

'9.'

'8.'

'7.'

'6.'

'5.'

'4.'

'3.'

'2.'

'1.'

'Happy New Year!'

Draco bent down and kissed Hermione on the cheek, smiling as he did.

'Thanks for being the best friend a guy like me could ever wish for, Granger.'

'You deserve everything you receive, Malfoy.' she replied, wrapping her arms around him for a hug.

They stayed like that for several moments.

'Now I say, let's grab some champagne to celebrate.'

The two walked down the hall to one of the many small sitting rooms throughout the house. They could hear the sounds of people moving within the room, and Hermione pushed open the door. The sight that awaited them almost knocked the two off their feet.

In the centre of the room, a familiar blonde and redhead were locked in a passionate embrace, not noticing that they had been discovered.

'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.'

'Rose Weasley.'

The two suddenly broke apart and turned to find their parents standing in the doorway.

'How dare you?'

'I am so disappointed in you two.'

'You're not even of age.'

'Only sixteen.'

Draco and Hermione stopped yelling at the two teenagers and directed their rage to each other.

'Malfoy, did I not warn you my daughter was off limits to your son.'

'Oh please Granger, my son should be off limits to your daughter.'

Rose and Scorpius stood awkwardly as shouting continued.

'This is all your fault, Malfoy.'

'How is it my fault if they suddenly decide to snog.'

'My daughter would never willingly snog your son.'

The two teenagers eyed each other warily.

'As if my son would ever willingly snog your daughter. She's a spawn of Weasel.'

'Why would my daughter want to snog someone related to the likes of you. You slimy ferret.'

'My son is better than your daughter.'

'Obviously it's not only your brain that's giving out on you, Malfoy. My daughter does better than your son more than 90% of the time.'

Neither Hermione or Draco noticed as the other two occupants of the room Apparated away.

'You should tell your daughter to keep her claws off my son.'

'How about you tell your son to keep his grubby paws off my daughter.'

'I hate you, Granger.'

'I loathe you, Malfoy.'

'Hold on a second, where are they?'

The witch and wizard spun around, looking for the two sixteen year olds who had vanished.

As they turned to face each other, they had the same thought in their mind.'

'You look right.'

'You look left.'

They took off.

'I was kidding, Granger. You're the best witch in existence.'

'I love you too, Malfoy.'

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


End file.
